Secrets & Tragedy 2
by MBrabs1996
Summary: First it was Skye that was keeping secrets, now it was Grant. However, Grants secrets could mean the difference between life and death, and possibly put his family in danger. Please R&R. Sequel to Secrets and Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the sequel to my other story of the same name. You don't have to read that story to understand this one though. With most of my sequels, I try to make it so the reader can understand, and I sometimes add flashbacks from the other story to make it less confusing.**

_Previously..._

_Skye had followed Grant down to the training room after putting Madison down for a nap just as Grant had requested. He was silent the whole way down and it was beginning to scare her._

_"What's wrong, Grant?"_

_"You love me, right Skye?" Grant asked, sighing as he turned to look at his fiancée._

_Skye gawked at him, "Of course I do! If I didn't love you, we wouldn't have Madison or be engaged! Now what's wrong?"_

_"Well..." He started, trailing off as he sighed and scratched the back of his head._

_"Grant, you're scaring me. Now, i'm going to ask you one more time. What. Is. Wrong?" She asked again, looking at him with concern in her dark brown eyes._

_"I was Hydra."_

* * *

><p>Skye felt her heart stop when she heard those words. Her fiancée had been HYDRA. He had at one point been affiliated with them.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You were HYDRA before you joined SHIELD?" Skye asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes and no. I_" He started, only to be cut off.

"You know, I don't know what's worse. The fact that you killed innocent people, or the fact that you kept this from me throughout our whole relationship. My whole pregnancy even! Had you told me in the beginning, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But now it makes me wonder what else you lied about." She said, raising her voice to the point that FitzSimmons had come to see what she was yelling about.

Both had heard a good portion of it.

"Skye, I left HYDRA to be with you."

Skye let out a harsh laugh, "Oh, so you were still one of them when we first got together? That makes it so much better!" She said sarcastically, "You have no idea what you've done. You left HYDRA, and I can understand why, but since you left them, probably not on good terms, that puts Madison in imminent danger! You put not only our newborn daughter in danger, but you put the whole team in danger and you didn't tell anyone until now!" She yelled before she turned and stormed off, leaving FitzSimmons in shock, but it quickly faded to a mixture of sympathy and anger before they too left.

All he did was telling her the truth and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Skye took Maddie and put her in the car seat in the back of the SUV.<p>

"You know that's kidnapping, right?" A voice said behind her.

Skye rolled her eyes and turned to look at Coulson and Agent May.

"No it isn't. It's not like I broke up with Grant and i'm keeping Madison from him. I'm going to see Emily."

"I can understand why you're angry. I'm not very happy with him right now either. No one is. For the same reasons."

Skye sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Grant does love you Skye. I'm not defending him, but try and see the good in this. He left HYDRA. He isn't still with them." Coulson told her, closing the distance as Skye got in the drivers side of the car.

"He waited until now to tell me dad. He's killed innocent people and he lied." She said, starting the car and driving off without waiting for her dad to reply.

Skye knew exactly where she was going. She was going to the High school in Harlem where Emily went to school, figuring that she was the most understanding between her and Maria.

Parking the car, she put Madison in another carrier before she entered the school and heading straight to the main office.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" The old woman, the secretary, asked. Skye held up her badge, knowing that the school was very familiar with SHIELD since Maria sometimes sent agents to pick up Emily.

"May I speak to Emily Hill?"

The old woman nodded and got up, "I can bring you to her, dear. She should be at her locker. Just sign in please." She said, handing her a visitors badge and the clipboard before she lead her through the crowded hallways as the late bell rang and the students dispersed. All except Emily, who they found at her locker with a blonde headed, fair skinned girl, not much shorter than Emily.

"There she is. Just remember to stop by the office before you leave."

Skye nodded and the woman left as Skye started to approach the teens, who was being bullied by the other girl.

"Look, Amelia, it's none of your business. What happened at the very beginning of sophomore year is no ones business but my own." Emily said calmly, clenching her hands into fists at her side.

"Why? Afraid to admit that drinking could have been the cause of your still birth? Or perhaps a late term abortion? It doesn't matter anyway because you'll always be a whore in everyones eyes. Soon enough, not only will your friends Peter and Mary Jane abandon you, but so will your family."

Emily was about to say something back when she finally noticed Skye and baby Madison. Emily turned and started walking towards Skye when Amelia grabbed Emily by the shoulder.

Skye was about to say something to stop Amelia, but what Emily did next shocked her.

Emily swung her arm back and elbowed the other teen in the face.

Amelia let out a shriek before she fell to the ground, crying.

The brunette said nothing, not showing any sympathy as she grabbed her backpack and walked briskly past Skye.

"Self defense. You're my witness." She said, walking to the main office.

"Going home, Miss Hill?"

"Yes. I'm taking her home with me." Skye said, signing Emily out and leaving as Amelia and another blonde girl, probably her sister, came into the office, glaring daggers at Emily.

The two left and got into the SUV after making sure Maddie was securely fastened into her car seat.

"I need to talk with you about Grant." Skye said as she pulled away from the curb and started to drive back towards SHIELD, sighing as she looked in the rearview mirror to make sure that Madison was fast asleep.

"Grant was HYDRA. I know."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but i'm back! I hope y'all like this chapter!

Skye looked at Emily in shock, not wanting to believe a word of it. If looks could kill, Emily would've been killed thirty times with the look that Skye was giving her.

"You knew? Since when?" Skye asked, her eyes going back and forth between Emily and the road.

Emily shrugged, "I found out when HYDRA kidnapped me, I guess. They were speaking in German, and I heard Grants name." She said, avoiding Skye's gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm as Emily shrugged.

"I thought you had already known at first, but then I confronted Grant. I told him if he didn't tell you by this point, then I would tell you. And Maria."

Emily clearly remembered that day.

Emily had been searching for Grant for over an hour and knew that she had to find him while Maria was still passed out. She knew the two of them didn't like each other, and Maria always had a habit of over hearing conversations.

She finally found him in the training room.

"So HYDRA huh?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, "Does Skye know?"

Grant stopped punching the punching bag and sighed, "No. She doesn't."

"Well, she's going to have to find out eventually. I'd tell her now before she finds out from someone else."

Grant just glared at her before he slowly approached, closing the distance between them.

"Are you threatening me?"

"It's not a threat. A promise of sorts. The longer you wait to tell her, the more hurt she'll be."

Grant sighed, "I know. I'm just trying to find out when." He said, taking a step back.

"Well listen to me and listen well. If you don't tell Skye by September, I will."

Skye sighed, "What did they say in German? About Grant?"

"They were saying that he was a traitor. They said that they would make him pay for leaving them. I can't remember exact wording. Grant really does love you, Skye."

"I know. And I love him, but_"

"But he lied. I can understand that, I mean, I wouldn't want to be around him either. Maria and I both had a feeling that something was off with him, and she and the Avengers won't be happy when they find out. Trust me. They'll find out one way or another. But we both know that he has good intentions...most of the time. Yes he killed people, but that's his past. He didn't judge you for your past, now you don't get to judge him for his."

Skye sighed, Emily did have a point. "You're right. Thank you...so, what was that Amelia chick bugging you about?"

Emily sighed, "She's been bullying me since I moved here in third or fourth grade. In sixth grade she overheard me telling Peter, MJ, and Gwen about my past and she twisted the story to make me sound like a whore. Turned the whole school against me. I slept around which you know about, but I've stopped, and had a still birth. She spread rumors that I drank and that caused it. Late term abortion was another rumor."

"What an awful girl!"

Emily sighed, "I know. She's the reason that I've attempted suicide three times. Would have succeeded last year if it weren't for AJ."

"What happened? You never told me."

Emily leaned her head back, "Last year, around February, it was the anniversary of when I got raped. It was a week after the anniversary of my mothers death. Everything came back to me and I was having, I don't know, a panic attack I guess and my brain kept telling me that everything was my fault. So, I placed all the notes I had written on my desk, grabbed a chair and a rope, and I hung myself. I dropped Alexa and Lilith off with Peter just an hour earlier and I texted him. He arrived not too long later and tried to revive me. Then Natasha and Clint arrived because he had called them and they were trying to keep the kids out of the room. Alexa came in and kneeled down beside my head, this is just from what Peter told me, and placed her hand on my head and traced a path down to my heart. Then I started breathing, albeit my pulse was faint and I was still put on life support in the hospital."

Skye couldn't believe what Emily was telling her, "And where was Maria when this happened?"

"She and Steve were on their honey moon. I did it at that time because they watched me like a hawk over the month leading up to it. I was supposed to be at work watching AJ and Lili, but I bailed. It was only three days before they were supposed to come back from their honey moon anyway. Not really a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Emily! You almost died...you did die! And you're telling me it's not a big deal?"

"Save me the lecture. I was in the hospital on life support for three days, but it was five days before I woke up. Then I was in the psychiatric ward for another week and a half. Fun times. Made new friends, food was terrible, couldn't have any of my personal belongings, family wasn't aloud to visit, oh and they watch you like a hawk."

Skye shot her a look, "As they should! Wait...why couldn't family visit? The personal belongings like your clothes I can understand, but no visitors? Seriously?"

"They were afraid that it'd make things worse. Oh and they had to sedate me a couple times because I kept freaking out."

The rest of the car ride was silent, only the sound of their breathing was barely audible.

A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review!

Oh and the stuff I put in about the hospital is true. I have...issues, i'll admit that, but someone I know got hospitalized and thats exactly what she went through. *cringe*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

They arrived back to the bus, completely ignoring Grant and went to find Coulson to tell him what Emily had told Skye.

And that's also how Emily ended up in a SHIELD interrogation room.

"What did they say?" Agent Harris asked.

Emily sighed, "I already told you! They were speaking another language, but I understood that they were going to get revenge." Emily said exasperated. She wasn't about to tell them that Grant was HYDRA.

"You're hiding something. If you don't tell us everything, it won't end well for you." She said, sighing.

Emily was about to say something when the door opened to reveal Maria standing there.

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

The agent sighed, not exactly afraid of Maria, but was more cautious around her now that she was pregnant.

"Agent Hill, I thought Fury gave you the day off?" Agent Harris said, making it sound more like a question.

"He did, but then I got a phone call from Emily's school and a phone call from Coulson that Emily was being interrogated. Care to explain?" She asked, glaring at Agent Harris.

"Your sister is keeping information from us regarding HYDRA."

Maria raised an eye brow at the other agent, "Is that so? Well, I suppose I can take it from here."

"But Commander Hill, the director_"

"Tell the director that it's under control." She said, cutting him off.

The agent nodded and got up, leaving the two sisters alone.

"So, keeping secrets about HYDRA are we?"

* * *

><p>Skye stood looking through the one way window at the interrogation.<p>

"Hey." A voice said behind her.

Skye turned around to see Grant coming up to her.

"Hey. Where's Madison?" She asked, looking at him.

"She's with Captain Rogers. He offered to watch her while we talked."

Skye nodded and returned her gaze back to the interrogation, "That was nice of him." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, and I know he's got Alexa, but he could still use the practice with a newborn, you know?" Grant asked, sighing, "Look Skye, I'm sorry."

"What else have you lied to me about, Grant?"

"Nothing Skye. I swear to God that I have been completely honest to you throughout this whole relationship. I swear on my life." He said, his voice cracking.

Skye couldn't believe it. Grant Ward was actually about to cry.

Skye sighed, "Look Grant, I'm sorry about running off like I did. It's just a lot to take in. To get used to."

Grant nodded, "I completely understand. Let's make a promise. No more secrets, deal?"

Skye smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Deal."

The door opened to reveal Maria and a nervous looking Emily, which it was obvious that the teen told Maria about Grant.

Maria met Grants gaze and smiled at him.

It wasn't a friendly smile either.

"Agent Ward, let's talk."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter, i'm sorry it took so long to update! And if you celebrate it, I hope you have a very merry christmas!**

Agent Ward and Agent Hill sat in awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"Look, I will tell you exactly what I told everyone else. I'm not HYDRA anymore." He said exasperatedly as he put his head in his hands.

"But you were at one time HYDRA, correct?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Grant nodded, "Look, you don't like me and I don't like you. That much is clear, but I am telling the honest to God truth right now. Give me a lie detector test for all I care, but HYDRA is after me now. They want revenge and will target the people that have come in contact with me. You, Captain Rogers, the children, everyone. If we don't stop them for good, more people are going to die."

Maria raised an eye brow at him before sighing. She didn't like him, he was right about that part, but he did save her life the year before so he at least got some brownie points for that, "Alright, fine. But if you for one second give me any reason to suspect that you're still working with them, you will be shot dead before you can even blink. That's a promise." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The two of them found Emily and Skye in the break room with Steve, who surrendered little Madison back to her mother.<p>

"So, Emily, you got into another fight." Maria said, making it sound more like a statement.

"It was self defense."

Maria put her hands on her hips, "Oh really? You said that about the last fight. And the fight before that. And the fight before_"

"Well I wouldn't have to keep using that excuse if people learned to keep their fucking hands to themselves! Besides, the last guy deserved it! Fucking asshole making rape jokes..."

Maria was about to respond when a small voice stopped her.

"Mama come play?" Alexa asked, making them turn around to stare at her.

"Maybe daddy can go play with you." She said, turning to look at Steve who nodded and picked Alexa up to leave the room with her, "She's always asking to play with me. I need a break." Maria added when they were out of ear shot.

"Well, you did save her from our abusive aunt." Emily said, shrugging.

Skye and Grant raised an eye brow inquisitively.

"Our Aunt Shawna was AJ's foster mother. She was actually Lilith's foster mother for a short time too. Treated Lilith the same way." Maria said, sighing as she sat down.

"Yeah, and AJ broke something and our Aunt Shawna got really pissed off so she grabbed a wooden spoon to go hit her and Maria stepped between them. She had a welt on her side below her rib cage for almost a week. She got into a stare down with her too. That's when I pulled out the adoption papers and Aunt Shawna signed over her rights."

"That's awful! I don't understand how someone could ever lay a finger on a child."

"She treated the other foster kids great! It was because AJ and Lili are mutants that she treated them that way." Emily said, sitting down beside Maria as the children in question came running back into the break room.

"What are you guys doing?" Grant asked, taking Madison from Skye.

"We play tag with uncle Steve!" Lilith squealed before she turned tail and ran back out, taking a sharp right and Alexa following closely behind.

Moments later, Steve stopped at the doorway to the break room, nearly out of breath from chasing down a almost three-year-old and a five-year-old.

"Where'd they go?"

Without saying a word, everyone pointed to their left, indicating the direction the two children had gone in and Steve let out a sigh and almost rolled his eyes before he began running to catch up to them.

"Is that the game AJ always wants to play with you? Tag?" Skye asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I had no problem with it before, but now that i'm pregnant I can't keep up with her."

"Is that what we have to look forward to?" Grant asked.

"Yup!" Emily exclaimed, popping the 'p'.

"Oh, Emily?" Maria asked, letting out a sigh as she began to get up.

"Yes?" The teen asked hesitantly, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"You're grounded."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
